Forum:Bajoranisches Ale = Bajoranisches Synthale??
Hallo, In der Episode: Die Legende von Dal'Rok wird Bajoranisches Sythale serviert. Ist das das Gleiche wie Bajornanisches Ale? Dann lege ich den Artikel nämlich darunter an.--Tobi72 20:44, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Synthale ist die englische Version von Synthehol, vergleiche en:Synthale, weiß nicht, ob dir das was hilft. Ich habe bei einer kurzen Suche über die Listen in der MA/en jedenfalls keinen der beiden Artikel gefunden, ist vielleicht eine Übersetzungssache, die auf jeden Fall überprüft werden muss --Bravomike 20:53, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat aus en:Synthale: ::During negotiations between the Paqu and Navot aboard Deep Space 9, both Major Kira Nerys and Woban ordered a mug of '''Bajoran synthale'. (DS9: "The Storyteller")'' :Es gibt in der MA/en jedenfalls keinen Artikel "Bajoran synthale", weil es bei ihnen kein besonderes Getränk ist. Wenn es aber in der Übersetzung so genannt wurde muss man überlegen, was zu tun ist. Bajoranisches Ale ist es meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls nicht.--Bravomike 20:56, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Also soll es in Deutsch dann mit unter Synthehol? Wobei das vom Namen her dann auch wieder falsch ist... aber dann währe es dort, wo es im englischen auch ist... Ich kann ja einen Vermerk machen, dass man zu Synthehol auch Synthale sagt. Schade, dass die Übersetzer sich da immer wieder was neues für den gleichen Begriff ausgedacht haben.--Tobi72 21:06, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Wobei Synthehol sehr allgemein ist. Da fehlt mir das bajoranisch drin. Wenn dann mal eine Unterkategorie gebildet wird wie z.B. Menschliche und/oder Bajoranische Getränke, dann ist das ganz schnell in der falschen Kategorie gelandet.--Tobi72 21:12, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hab nochmal genau nachgeschaut. Also auf der englischen Seite steht bei en:Synthale und bei en:Bajoran ale beides mal der Bezug auf: "never trust ale from a God-fearing people." (DS9: "Emissary"). Deshalb sollte das beides das Selbe sein. Allerdings ist da ein Unterschied zu unserer Seite. Bei der englischen Seite sind im Synthale alle Links auf Deep Space 9 Episoden gesetzt, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es sich um Bajoranisches Synthale handelt. Bei uns hingegen ist die Synthale-Seite, auch wenn es sich um ein bajoranisches Getränk handeln soll auf TNG und VOyager-Episoden verlinkt und nicht einer auf eine DS9 Artikel. Was die Frage offen lässt, ob es sich wirklich um das gleiche Getränk handelt. Ich denke wir haben da Synthehol (wobei ich noch nicht mal sicher bin, dass Synthehol das Getränk ist, dass dort hin sollte). im Allgemeinen und die Englische MA hat Bajoranisches Synthale (so wie es sein sollte) verlinkt. Wollen wir das Ändern? und sollten wir da nicht vielleicht folgendes als Getränk schreiben: Bajoranisches Ale (Synthale)--Tobi72 21:43, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Das ganze scheint ein bischen kompliziert zu sein... Ich würde einfach einen Artikel "Bajoranisches Ale" anlegen, dort alle Referenzen sammeln und in den HGI dieses Übersetzungswirrwarr erwähnen--Bravomike 21:48, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ok, mache ich --Tobi72 21:50, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Ich muss um Entschuldigung bitten, ich weiß selber nicht mehr, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, aber Synthale ist nicht das englische Wort für Synthehol! Synthale ist ein eigenständiges Getränk!--Bravomike 22:32, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC)